You can't deny love
by Haunted Quill
Summary: One shot KaixRei fic. Kai and Rei finally do what they've been fantasizing about. (my first one shot sex fic, please be nice)


**_This is my first one shot R rated fic, Please be nice. _**

I do not, I repeat, Do not own Beyblades or any of the charecters, How ever I do own the plot.

**_This one shot fic is some thing I wrote for my mate. If I get nice reviews I might make it a fic!_**

**_Please review_**

* * *

_**You cant deny Love**_

Rei returned to the fancy hotel room, it was late in the distance he could hear the shower running. Kai's clothes were in a neat pile at the bottom of his bed. The perfection that was Kai, the Phoenix never seized to amaze the raven haired hottie. Rei went to the bath room in hope of snatching his hair brush to brush through his hair before going to bed. Just as he peeked around the door Kai stepped out of the shower completely naked, the raven haired bey blader stared.

"like what you see?" Questioned Kai the stunned boy nodded "good" Came Kais answer. Kai walked towards the Tiger who stood there paralysed searching for the words to say but finding thoughts fleeting and escaping him as the crimson eyed bey blader approached him. Kai smooth Reis hair out of his face, the Tiger reacted blindly to the touch and threw his head back. Kai captured the young bladers lips. After a moment of hesitation Rei submitted to it, a wordless yes. Kai backed Rei up against the door frame pressing his damp, well tones body against the soft silk of Reis shirt. Kai felt the heat radiating from Reis face and then felt the source of Reis embarrassment prodding him in the thigh. Kai grinned and thrust himself closer to the golden eyed Neko-jin. Kai could feel the surge of passion flow through his veins. He deepened the kiss pulling Rei towards him and then backing him towards the bed. Reis legs hit the bed and he landed softly and Kai lent over him. Kai began kissing along the neko-jins jaw line then down to his collar bone where Kai began sucking and kissing there, earning a deep moan from the neko-jin. Kai felt his own burning need harden her thrust himself against Reis thigh and began removing Reis shirt, it came of with the ease of some erotic dream. Kai began kissing down Rei's chest sucking on the raven haired boys nipples taking one of the hard little numbs between his teeth he tugged them softly , caressing them with his tongue. Rei moaned again and began to wriggled up the bed so that Kai could get on the beg too. Kai nudged the Neko-jin's legs apart and nestled between them. Kai brushed his hand over Reis now urgent sex, Rei moaned and bucked into Kai's hand seeking release, Kai would not give him that yet. Now off came the trousers and the towel. Rei felt a hot breath upon his sex and bucked again but Kais palm against his stomach forced him back down on the bed. Rei had to close his eyes at the sight of Kai wrapping his fingers around his sex and drawing them up and down with an almost cruel slowness. Then all movement stopped Rei opened his eyes just to see Kai take the head of Rei sex into his mouth. Rei moaned and grit his teeth. Oh, it was too much: those intense, dissolving waves of suction, Kai's lips sealing just below the head's rim and then being drawn up over it with relentless deliberation, again and again. A concentration of tight heat was building in him, Rei was already hard, almost painfully hard. Kai pushed two fingers inside of Rei, Rei gasped and squirmed as Kais fingers began to work inside of him sending powerful bolts of pleasure through his body muffling the dull pain. It was becoming to much. Rei's hands were white as they gripped the pillow. "please....Please" he begged.

Kai abandoned his play with a punctuating lick and let Rei pant for a while. Time to move on to some thing else., what every touch and interaction the past 6 weeks together had been leading them too.

"do you trust me" Kai whispered in Reis ear

"yes" Rei answered

"then relax" Kai whispered and the Neko-jin did, melting the arms of his Koi. Kai pushed into Rei, Rei groaned. It was like fire works behind the eyes of the neko-jin, from the shock of that entry mixing with a terrible, wonderful ecstasy, the ache of being so overpoweringly filled. Kai felt the tightness around his member and bit down on Reis neck, Pushing in slowly and lovingly, Caressing his lover with his lips as Rei wrapped his legs around Kai. The need for more penetration surged through them both the pace picked up and Reis Nails dug into Kais back leaving red wheels and scratches. Kai pinned the raven haired hotties hands above his head, fingers entwined. Now fully inside the neko-jin with ever thrust, Rei came, crying out Kai's name. Kai continued to thrust in hard and faster then stopped sheathed to the hilt. He did not move apart from the minute shivering. Kai finally collapsed against his lover. Rei let his legs fall to the bed and Kai fell to his side. His head on Reis chest.   
"I love you" Kai whispered.

"I love you to My Koi" Rei answered


End file.
